Mission Recon Earth
by SPARTAN-X013
Summary: Roxas has been given a special recon mission to investigate recent activities on Earth that will take weeks or maybe even months to complete. Can Roxas help the Sailor Scouts fight off the Heartless, or will they be enemies because of what he is?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE KINGDOM HEARTS OR SAILOR MOON FANCHISES.

The young Nobody, Roxas, woke up having another dream about him. "Who is he…" he asks himself "…and why do I keep dreaming about him?"

Roxas leaves his room and heads towards the Grey area to receive his new mission. Yesterday Siax said he would have a special mission. As he entered the Grey Area, he sees no one but Siax next to the window staring at the heart shaped moon that is Kingdom Hearts.

"Roxas…" he says, calling Roxas over to him, "I have a special assignment for you, this mission is a recon mission on a new world." Roxas opened his mouth to ask him why it is special, but Siax continued, "The reason this recon mission is so special is because the vastness of this world will require you to remain there for many weeks at a time, perhaps even months."

Roxas almost yelled "What! For that long! But…!"

"No buts! You have your mission." Siax said back before Roxas can get another word in. He turned around and held his hand out and a portal of darkness appeared.

"Depart on your mission whenever you are ready."

Roxas sighed, "Can you at least tell me the name of the world and give me a little info on about it."

"The purpose of a recon mission is to find out about it or we wouldn't need you to investigate it. All we know is that there has been signs of Darkness, not much and very weak, but the Darkness can easily grow out of control if not maintained. And, as for the name of the world, it is Earth. For now I want you to keep tabs in the area I'm sending you to, seeing it's where the source of the Darkness seems to be coming from. One last thing, the population there is that in the billion, so don't try to stay hidden since you'd waste too much time trying to not be seen. Just be sure to not draw too much attention to yourself."

"Got It." Roxas replied as he walked through the portal and into the new world.

* * *

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis, were visiting Trista, Michelle, Amara, and Hotaru. Trista had asked them to come over because in the future, Rini asked if she could come and visit everyone in the past. Trista, being the Guardian of Time, agreed to let her come back. Now she was going to surprise everyone with her arrival.

"So, Trista, why did you want all of us to come over?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, is there going to be more trouble coming?" Hotaru asked

"Not quite, I actually have a surprise for everyone" said Trista as she got up and walked to the closet where Rini was hiding.

The closet suddenly bursts open and Rini jump out yelling "SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled "RINI!!" in surprise.

Serena being the quickest to react ran up to Rini and gave her a big hug, Hotaru, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina ran to join them.

After about half an hour later, with their 'greetings' and 'how are you' done with, and explaining how Darien is out of the country studying, everyone had calmed down and sitting down talking. Rini and Hotaru were in the other room playing when they all felt something, something that of pure Darkness had appeared for a few seconds. Rini and Hotaru burst in the room, obviously they felt it too.

"What was that!?" Michelle said, with panic in her voice.

Trista said "I don't know, but whatever it was, the Darkness what far stronger then Galaxia!"

"No way! No one is can have so much darkness that it can beat Galaxia, it took everything there was to use to take her down!" Amara yelled.

After a moments of silence Serena said "But this feels different, this Darkness, it feels _Pure_."

Amara retorted angrily "Are you saying that _this _Darkness is good and not evil."

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm saying yes, Galaxia did use the Darkness along with all are other enemies, and was very strong too, but this feels like Pure Darkness. We may be in more trouble than ever." Serena said with worry in her voice.

Everyone sat in shock of what she said, and the danger Earth may be in.

Lita then stood up pumping her fist and with confidents in her voice "Well, what are we sitting around for? Let's go figure out what it is and stop it before more trouble comes up if this '_Pure'_ Darkness wants to start trouble again!"

"Lita's right, everyone transform and split up" Darien said feeling the effects of Lita's enthusiasm.

"Alright" everyone said and they all transformed into the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask and split up.

* * *

Roxas walked out of the portal of darkness into an ally next to what appeared to be a street with a lot of people walking around. And, he supposed it was noon by the sun's position and the angle of his shadow.

'Whoa,' thought Roxas, 'Siax wasn't kidding. I've never seen this many people before' the Nobody thought to himself 'great, where do I start.' With that he pulled his hood over his head and began walking around aimlessly.

As he walked around, he went past schools, stores, homes, and tall buildings, but he couldn't find anything of interest that could help the Organization with future missions or, couldn't feel any darkness or unusual power whatsoever.

After about an hour of searching, Roxas said to himself, "Man, maybe the info that Siax gave was wrong. I haven't seen or felt anything unusual. Maybe I should go back now and let Siax know, but then again, he'll get mad at me for coming back early. I still remember what happened last time he got angry…"

(FLASHBACK)

Roxas, Xion, and Axel were sitting in The Grey Area getting ready for their missions while chit-chatting with each other when Xigbar got back from his mission which he was given the day before. Xigbar was stretching his arms and back and was about to sit down in a near-by chair when he noticed Siax sorting the mission report. After making sure he couldn't notice him, he pulled out! his sharpshooter and yelled "SIAX!" as Siax turned around Xigbar shot an arrow dead center of Siax's X shaped scar on his forehead, Xigbar then yelled "BULLSEYE!" Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Xigbar watched in horror as Siax's yellow eyes started to glow, a blue aura covered him, his massive claymore materialized in his hand, and started to…

(END FLASHBACK)

"NO! I'm not even going to try to remember what happened!" Roxas said to himself, doing all he can to not think about the horror and pain the blue-haired berserker caused.

He then realized that he was next to an ice cream parlor. "I wonder if they have Sea-Salt ice cream"

As he entered the parlor he removed his hood and looked around and saw about ten other customers. He walked to the young clerk and she said "Hello! What can I get you?"

"Do you have any Sea-Salt ice cream?" Roxas asked her.

"Um, did you say 'Sea-Salt' ice cream?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Uh, yeah" Roxas replied with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of that flavor before. Is it good?" She asked, "Because it sounds a bit weird!"

"Yeah, it is my favorite thing to eat! But since you don't have that flavor, I guess I'll be going."

"Have a good day."

"You too sir. Sorry we didn't have what you were looking for" she said apologetically.

As Roxas turned and began to leave, he heard a tall brunette girl with a ponytail, whisper to her friends who were considerably much shorter than by a head say "Hey, the cute guy in the black cloak looks just like my old boyfriend!" he then heard one of her friends say back "You think every cute guy looks like your boyfriend."

By the time she finished her sentence, Roxas was back outside. He lookers up to see was sunset… wait, sunset, ice cream, "I need to get to the tower to meet with Axel and Xion!" He then ran into a near-by ally, after making sure no one was around, he teleported back to Twilight Town.

* * *

After about 5 hours of search, no one has had any luck and all decided to meet up at an ice cream parlor for a well deserved break in their civilian clothes, even though they couldn't find anything.

"WAHH! I can't believe we couldn't find anything. We all felt it for a second, but after that, it might as well have never happened!" Rini whined.

"I know I'm so bummed" Lita said in a defeated tone.

"Where's all that enthusiasm from before" complained Mina, also upset that they couldn't find anything.

Serena then said "Hey, cute guy coming in from 12:00, coming in the parlor. Obviously not as cute as my Darien though."

They all looked to see a boy around their age coming in with a long black cloak and spiky blond hair, but didn't have a tome to see his face.

"Aw, I didn't get a chance to see his face" Lita complained

"Yeah, me too" Mina said

"Do you have any Sea-Salt ice cream?" they heard the boy ask.

"Did he say Sea-Salt ice cream" asked Amy

"Um, did you say 'Sea-Salt' ice cream?" they heard the clerk ask.

"Uh, yeah" the boy responded

"Guess he did" Michelle asked "I've never heard of that flavor, have any of you?"

Everyone shook their heads

"Have a good day." They heard the boy said and he final turned around, and he was very cute indeed everyone thought.

"Hey, the cute guy in the black cloak looks just like my old boyfriend!" Lita exclaimed.

Hotaru said to her "You think every cute guy looks like your boyfriend."

The boy was gone by the time they looked up.

After they all got over their laughter Raye said "You know Rini might be right. That Pure Darkness we felt was nothing, after all it only appeared for a couple of seconds, and then there was no trace of it at all."

Then, as if on cue they felt it again, that feeling of Pure Darkness, but again, it lasted for a couple of seconds

They all ran out to the source which was in a very nearby ally, but this time, they barely, but surely, were able to see black wisps fade away.

"This may be a problem" Serena said.

* * *

After buying his favorite ice cream he heads toward the tower only to find that both Axel and Xion didn't show up.

"Dam, I guess I got here too late" he said to himself. After finishing his ice cream he headed back to Earth.

By the time he got back it was late at night and he ended up in a park. "Guess I'll continue the mission tomorrow." He then pulled his hood up and walked next to a nearby tree and lies down under it.

"Hmph, I don't even know the name of this city" then Roxas falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Serena and the others thought that they needed another meeting but this time at Raye's family temple.

Serena and Rini were 15 minutes late and were running towards the room where they all were meeting and nearly knocked down the door along the way.

"Serena and Rini, you late" Luna scowled.

"Yeah it's like you to be late but you'd have to bring Rini down with Meatball Head?" Raye scowled as well.

Serena responded loudly "Stop calling me Meatball Head! And I had a perfect excuse of why we're late!"

"There was a sale on sweets and she really wanted some. I swear why do you have to be such a pig sometimes?" Rini said annoyingly.

"HEY!"

"SWEETS!? YOU STOPPED FOR SWEETS!? THE MOST POTENTIALLY EVIL THING IS OUT THERE RIGHT THERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU WASTING TIME BUYING SWEETS!?" yelled Raye while Serena hid behind Michelle and Amara.

"Enough all ready!" Amy almost yelled. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Wow, finally growing a backbone are ya'?" Amara said teasing her while everyone agreed. With that her face went red from embarrassment and turns around and hid her face in her hand.

"Back to the matters on hand." Trista said bring everything to order. "Last night that presents of Pure Darkness appeared again at 4:29 am."

"Again!?" Mina yelped.

"Where? Did you go and investigate?" asked Artemis.

Trista replied "I don't know where and based on our previous efforts, felt it was futile to there since all traces would be gone like before."

"Darn it! What the hell is this thing?" Lita asked pounding her fist into her other hand.

"Nothing bad has happened yet, but that doesn't mean nothing will happen. We need to go out and search again." Luna concluded

"Alright!"

They had decided to go in small groups: Michelle, Rini, and Hotaru; Amara and Trista; Serena, Amy, and Raye; Luna and Artemis; and Lita and Mina.

After a few hours of searching Michelle noticed that Rini and Hotaru were getting bored so she called the others on the communicator letting them know that they're going to take a break in the park so Hotaru and Rini can have a little fun; after all they're still kids.

When Michelle, Hotaru, and Rini got to the park, Hotaru and Rini began to play with the ball they brought. While playing Rini kicked the ball too hard and it landed on the other side of the park.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I kicked it too hard!" Rini apologized, "I'll go get it."

Before she left, Michelle said "Don't go on your own, we'll come with you."

As they were searching for the ball, they found it, but it was high up in a tree.

* * *

"FOUND IT!"

Roxas woke up.

"What the-what time is it?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw a clock saying it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon.

"That's the time already!? Man I've got to continue the mission."

As he got up to leave the park he heard "Oh no! It landed all the way up there!?" Roxas turned around to see 3 people he remember seeing in the ice cream parlor; a little girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, another little girl with short black hair, and a woman with aqua color hair. He looked up in the direction they were looking and saw a bright red ball.

He decided since Siax said he doesn't have to hide, it wouldn't hurt to help them, as long as he doesn't draw too much attention.

With that in mind, he walked to them and asked nicely "Do you need help getting that ball down?"

They turned around and the aqua-haired women said "We would grateful if you would…wait a minute weren't you at the ice cream parlor yesterday?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing you yesterday." Roxas said back.

"Anyways, we would be very thankful if you help us get our ball back" the aqua haired women responded kindly."

Roxas then ran to the tree and jumped, but held back to not bring attention, and caught hold of the branch and started climbing. The girls watched in amazement at his agility, the aqua hair girls couldn't help but feel he was holding back. After Roxas got to the ball he jumped down and gave the ball to the little girl with pink hair.

"Thank you so much and that was amazing how you climbed that tree. I'm Rini by the way." Rini said to Roxas, grateful for getting the ball back.

"Ah, yes, how could I forget? I'm Michelle, and thank you for getting our ball back for us."

"I'm Hotaru. Thank you for getting our ball back. What's your name?" she asked.

Roxas decided it was okay to reveal his name "I'm Roxas."

Hotaru said in surprise "Roxas? I've never hear a name like that, I like though. Anyways if you're not too busy do you want to play with us?"

"YEAH! It would be fun! Will you?" she asked in a pleading tone.

Roxas could resist those pleading faces, it was too much. So, he gave in "Okay, why not? I've got a lot of time, but not long."

"YAY!" they cheered.

"Thank you so much for playing with them as well." Michelle thanked him.

"Heh heh. No problem"

While the three of them played, Michelle joined them a little bit. While they were playing the girls told them a little about themselves and they asked him what was on their mind for a while, what was Sea-Salt ice cream?

"Well, it's a flavor of ice cream. It's really salty, but it also very sweet."

"Very interesting, but I've never heard of it before, where did you get it from?" Michelle asked.

Roxas answered "From a shop I know back where I came from."

Hotaru asked "Oh, so you're not from around here?"

"Actually I got here yesterday" he said.

Before anyone could say another word Roxas felt the Darkness around him and soon enough 6 Neoshadow crept up to the surface in pools of Darkness and surrounded them.

As soon as the pool of Darkness appeared the girls immediately felt that presents of Pure Darkness, although not as the ones from before. When they saw those new, mysterious black creatures and seeing that none of them could transform without being seen by Roxas, they felt they had no choice but to transform in front of him anyways.

"Transform!"

Before Roxas's eyes the three girls were engulfed by bright colorful lights. When the lights faded away the girls stood there looking the same except now their clothes changed into white leotards with pink, purple, or aqua blue, in colorful high-heel boots or shoes, long white gloves, and a tiara. Also that they were emitting unusual energy, could this have been what Siax wanted to keep an eye out for?

"Roxas get back! We'll take care of these beasts!" yelled Michelle.

"Wait hold on-" Roxas began, but was interrupted my Hotaru.

"Don't worry, we're the Sailor Scouts, we fight evil creatures and evil doers all the time!"

"Huh? Sailor what?" asked Roxas.

They quickly introduced themselves as Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Neptune, and that there are still 7 other scouts who are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto.

"Now let's get rid of these creatures!" shouted Sailor Neptune

So the three of them attacked each one with their most powerful attacks, but it didn't even faze them.

"What's happening? Our attacks didn't do a thing!" asked Sailor Mini Moon in a panic.

"I don't know, let's try combining our attacks on one of them!" suggested Sailor Saturn.

And so they did, but this time their attacks seem to have done some damage, but it was still coming at them.

"What! Still nothing!?" said Sailor Neptune now starting to panic.

Roxas, now deciding to step in yelled to them "Get back! I'll handle them!"

Sailor Neptune retorted "No! You run away while you still have a—"

Her voice trailed away as she and the others watch a giant key shaped weapon appear in his hand and jumped forward and began to fight the Creatures. His attacks were doing real damage against them and he was destroying them too. After he destroyed the last one the scouts return to their civilian clothes.

After the weapon in his hand flashed and disappeared, Michelle walked up to Roxas and almost yelled at him "What were those creatures and what was that weapon you used!? How were you able to defeat them!?"

"To answer your first question, those were the Heartless. Second…" the strange weapon reappeared, "...this is the Keyblade. Thirdly is also the Keyblade, sort of." Roxas explained rather poorly, because he didn't want to give out to much information.

The girls sigh.

"Well, I should call the others. Roxas, you've got some explaining to do" Michelle concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where are where going?" Roxas asked.

After the battle, Michelle took out her phone to make a phone call, but before he could listen in Hotaru and Rini had dragged him into helping them find their ball again which got lost during the battle. After about 5 minutes of searching they found the ball in the bushes. When they got back to Michelle she had already finished her calls and told him to follow her.

"We're going to meet the other scouts I mentioned earlier" she answered while looking both ways before she crossed the street.

"And where's that exactly" he asked

Rini responded "You full of questions aren't you."

"What! You guys were just throwing a bunch questions at me a few minutes ago!"

"Yeah, but that's because you were in control and was fully aware of the situation while we weren't." Rini answered sounding high and mighty.

"Okay. But now, isn't it the exact situation right now, but just other way around?" he replied, making Rini blush for being outsmarted with her own words. Hotaru giggled at her.

"Calm down you guys, Roxas we're heading towards our friend's temple. We're almost there." Michelle said putting an end to the argument.

'Temple huh, I better make a mental note of that, it could be useful to remember later' Roxas thought to himself.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down, waiting for Michelle, Rini, and Hotaru to return with their "new" development. It has been 20 minutes since they all got there and no one has said a word. They felt that presents of Pure Darkness surface again but it wasn't has strong and lasted much long. The only things on their minds are what Michelle and the others discovered, and why aren't they here yet? Did they get hurt?

Luna finally broke the silents "Do you girls have any possible idea where they might be or what they found out?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Then they heard a pair of footsteps running towards them and the door slid open.

"We're here!" Rini said happily with Hotaru appearing behind her panting heavily.

Relieve washed over them all, knowing that their friends are safe.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay" Serena said letting relieve sweep her.

Michelle soon appeared as well.

Amara stood up and asked Michelle "Thank goodness you're okay! So what is this new development?"

Michelle walked in and smiled, and said "He is." She moved aside to let the newcomer enter. "Roxas…" she began, "…these are the others we told you about."

Then before them entered was the boy spiky, blond hair with the strange black cloak from yesterday in the parlor.

"Uh, hi everyone." Roxas said weakly, being a bit uncomfortable having all eyes on him.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that cute guy from the ice cream parlor yesterday!" Lita said excitedly, not paying attention to what she said.

"LITA?!" Mina yelled, Lita then blushed realizing that she'd had called him cute right in front of him.

"Cute?" Roxas asked

"I'm sorry." Lita apologized still embarrassed.

"Huh, for what? I don't get it. Cute?" Roxas asked, not fully understanding what she said. Everybody looked at him confusingly.

"Uh, never mind." he said, deciding it was part of an emotion and he should probable ignore it.

Trista putting his confusion aside asked kindly "I believe we're still not introduced, what is your name?"

"I'm Roxas."

"It's a pleasure Roxas, my name is Trista." She said bowing.

"Uh hi. What's that thing you did?" inquired Roxas.

Trista blinked, "What thing?"

"This…" he said imitating her bowing, "What does it mean?" he asked.

They all looked at Roxas again, still confused about him.

"Uh, never mind, again." he said thinking he made a mistake.

"Well…" Michelle said with a sweat drop "…he did say he wasn't from around here."

"Well, in our culture, bowing expresses greeting, respect, thanking, apologizing, and other things as well. I'm Amy by the way, pleasure to meet you." Amy introduced herself.

'Culture huh.' Roxas thinks to himself.

"Hello Roxas, I'm Lita!"

"I'm Mina, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Amara."

"Hey Roxas, I'm Raye, my family own this temple."

Serena got up and rushed over to Roxas and began to shake his hand wildly, "Hiya Roxas, nice to meet! I'm Serena! Michelle said you're not from around here, so where're you from?" she asked happily.

"Um, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, but I guess the most I can say is that this place is very new to me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Now is not the time to ask." Amara said, becoming impatient, "What does he have to do with these recent activities?"

"You wouldn't believe it! "Rini practically yelled in excitement, "We were at the park, right. And then these scary black creatures with big, glowing, yellow eyes started coming at the ground and when we transformed, our attacks barely had an effect, even when we combined our attack! When we thought it was the end of us, Roxas made a weapon appear in his hands and killed them all as though it was nothing to it. He calls his weapon the Keyblade and these strange creatures the Heartless. Roxas show them that Keyblade thing for them."

Roxas nodded and held his hand out and the Keyblade appeared. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of the Keyblade and by the story.

"Michelle, is this true!?" Trista asked, still shocked by the story and the fact that this is all happening outside her knowledge and that this was not part of history.

"Yes, it's true. We waited till we got back here to inquire Roxas about these new foes and how to stop them." she responded.

Roxas started to get nervous, Saïx said that he can interact with the people in this world, but never said he could give away information…but then again, he never said he couldn't give away information. And it's not like he's giving information about the organization, just the Heartless. Finally coming to a decision, he decided to tell them.

"The Heartless…" he began, "…are creatures of Darkness. They are born from the darkness within people's heart and that they mindlessly look for other people with darkness in their hearts and steal them, and creating another Heartless. If a world is covered in Darkness, and given enough time, the Heartless can find the heart of the world and the world would fade into darkness."

At this everyone gasped, realizing how much danger their world is in.

"Man, these Heartless sounds a lot like the Heart Snatchers, but a thousand times worst." Hotaru said, very depressed about this news.

Serena then asked "What can we do to stop the Heartless?"

"Well…" Roxas answered, "… I guess you just have to stop the Heartless population from grow too big, or somehow make all the Darkness in people's heart vanish, but that's impossible really.

"But how?" Michelle asked, "Our attacks barely did a thing to them! How can stop them?"

"I'll try to figure something out, I'm sure there's a way."

This time Trista had a question to ask, "Roxas, I am actually the Guardian of Time, and I was not able to foresee this event nor was there any events similar to this, why is this? "

"Hmm, that's probably because the Heartless are not part of this world and I guess outside this world's laws." Roxas answered, not watching words carefully.

'Wait!' Serena thought to herself. 'How does he know all this if it's the first times the Heartless has come? And did he say this world?'

"Uh, Roxas?" Serena asked him, "Where are you from?" Everyone looked at her for her random question, but she continued, "You're not from this world are you?"

Everyone was shocked at her conclusion, and after a moment was even more shocked and embarrassed that Meatball Head figured it out while they didn't, but then got back on track to what's going on.

"Uh-oh" was the only thing he said before Amara got up and tackled him to the floor with her fist above her head, ready to strike.

"Who are you? And what are you planning on doing!" she yelled at him, by now everyone was standing up.

Roxas was caught by surprise and was unable to counter Amara and was now struggling to get her off.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I told you I'm Roxas, but my mission it to scout this world and to make sure that the Heartless doesn't go out of hand!"

"Amara stop, I think he's telling the truth." Serena pleaded, "Just because he isn't from this world doesn't mean he's evil. After all we're not from this world either, not originally at least, so please stop."

Amara gave in and sighed. As she got up she apologized "Sorry for tackling you and almost beat you up to a pulp."

Roxas thought 'Geez, isn't that the best apologize I've ever heard, well, it isn't the worst.'

"Yeah, no problem."

Roxas looks outside and sees it's about sunset; Xion and Axel are probably waiting for him at the tower. "Well, it's getting late I'd better get going."

"Wait!" Amy stopped him, "Do you have a place to stay, and you did only get here yesterday?"

"No, but I guess I'll just sleep in the park again."

"What! You've been sleeping in the park!? That's horrible; you must stay over at our house!" Michelle insisted.

"WHAT!" yelled Amara, still not trusting Roxas yet.

"Um, is that okay?" Roxas asked.

"Of course it is." Michelle said, and whispered to Amara before she could say anything, "Come on, I'd thought you'd like the idea, haven't you have heard 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer'? This way you could keep an eye on him if you want."

"Hmm, when you put that way…fine he can stay." she agreed.

"Yay! A new friend gets to stay with us!" Hotaru cheered. (Trista also lives with Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru)

"Thanks you guys. I'll take up on your offer. Anyways I have to go somewhere to talk to someone about the situation so I'll be back soon. Oh yeah, since you guys know that I'm not from this world, I don't have to hide somewhere to teleport. So see ya." Roxas said, and then to everyone's surprise, Darkness engulfed him and he disappeared.

Everyone stared at the spot where Roxas stood before disappearing and Serena simply stated with fear and sadness in her voice "He's using the Power of Darkness."

* * *

Roxas appeared in Twilight Town, on top of the station's tower, he walked around the corner and saw Xion and Axel eating their ice cream, waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Roxas said as he walked and sat between Xion and Axel as always.

"Hey Roxas! You're here!" Axel greeted

"Yeah, we missed you yesterday too. How's the mission?" Xion asked.

Roxas said "It's going good so far. I also made some new friends there!"

"Oh, really now?" Axel smirked at him

"That's great! You got to tell us about them!" Xion said excitedly.

So Roxas began to tell his best friends, Xion and Axel, about his new friends and the problem they're facing because of the Heartless now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmm, okay, so I can see what their problem is, but so what? Doesn't have anything to do with us. In fact this seems like a good thing. More Heartless, more hearts." said Axel. Roxas had just finished retelling his story on what happened since he got to Earth to Axel and Xion.

"I know, but we don't want the world to be overrun by Darkness, we just need the Heartless, right?" Roxas replied, "Also, when I'm with them, it feel a little bit like as though I'm with you guys. As though I'm starting to be friends. Not best friends like you guys!" he said quickly when Axel and Xion glared at them.

"Sure, they're not." Xion said in a mocking jealous tone.

"Really! They're not! They're just really nice people. I actually want to introduce you guys a bit."

"Heh heh, sure why not, we can tie pink ribbons on the Superior and give him to them as a greetings present." Axel joked and they started laughing.

After they got over it Roxas begged "Common, it won't be so bad, and I could really use some help to figure out how to give them a chance against the Heartless."

Xion smiled and said "Yeah I'd like to meet your new friends and I'm sure Axel can easily figure out how to help them, right Axel?"

"What, who said I was on board for this mayhem?" Axel said, raising his arms defensively.

"Oh come on, we all know you're always on board when it comes to causing mayhem!" Xion teased.

Axel began "Yeah, your right. I'll go to the library and…"

"Wait!" Roxas interrupted, "We have a library?"

"Uh, yeah, well this is to be a bit expected, you don't seem to be the type to go look for a book or a library, right Xion"

"Yep!"

"Hey!"

"Anyways I'll go to the library and see what I can find"

"Thanks Axel, ice cream's on me next time!" Roxas smiled gratefully, "Well, better get back before I keep them waiting too long and to give them the good news."

"Bye Roxas" Xion waved Roxas off.

"Yeah, see ya soon; I think I have an idea of where to look." Axel said confidently.

"See ya!" Roxas said as departed through the Corridors of Darkness. As he reached the other side he ended up back at the now deserted park.

"Aw man, I was paying attention, I wanted to end up at that temple, that girl's family runs the temple, Raye, right?" Roxas questioned out loud to no one.

Then Roxas began to get this strange feeling coming from behind him. When he turned around, an Invisible is floating right behind him, about to slash down at Roxas.

"What the-an Invisible, what's an Invisible doing here, I thought there were only weak Heartless here!?" Roxas yelled in surprise of the sudden appearance of the Heartless.

(NOTE: THE **Invisible **IS A POWERFUL HEARTLESS, I AM ALSO GIVING IT ITS BLACK FIRE ATTACK FROM THE FIRST KINGDOM HEARTS GAME)

Roxas brings out his Keyblade and holds it out as the Heartless's sword crashes against it and sent Roxas skidding back from the impact. The Invisible sent black fireballs towards him, but successfully dodges them, but sets the trees and bushes on fire upon doing so.

"Grr, it going to destroy the park at this rate" Roxas said worried about the park, and with that said, he runs full tilt towards the Heartless, Keyblade ready in hand.

-----

-Back at Raye's temple-

The sailor scouts were trying to figure out what to do with Roxas.

"IT'S SIMPLE! WE BEAT HIM AND SEND HIM BACK TO THE DARKNESS!" Amara yelled pounding her fists together.

"Yes, we can't let someone that powerful and dangerous full of darkness. It would be what happened with Galaxia all over again, and we can't let that happen." Trista agreed.

"You're right, but how can that kind boy have all that darkness in him." Michelle said rather weakly, not wanting to fight Roxas.

"I know, but I don't want to fight him, he's a kind person." Serena said, not wanting to fight him as well, "Maybe we can talk to-"

But Amara cut her off angrily, "Didn't you try talking Galaxia as well, but she still tried to kill you as well as trying to rule the galaxy."

"Yeah but she changed at the end after Serena still offered her hand in friendship and turned into the good Sailor Scout was to begin with!" Rini argued.

Mina, Ami, Lita, Raye, and Hotaru in order say:

"Yeah she's right!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Yeah, why shouldn't he deserve a second chance?!"

"Mind you he hasn't done anything yet!"

"Yeah, they're right!"

Michelle also agreed, but said nothing aloud.

"Grr, this is hopeless, fine we'll try to talk this out, but if he tries anything…" Amara began, but then suddenly they all felt the darkness appearing again.

"Good. He's back, but seemed to have appeared in the direction of the park. We'll head out towards there now, but in our sailor form in case if things turn out for the worst."

"Alright." Serena submitted, feeling that this is the best that she can get.

After they had transformed, they started their way towards the park.

"Hmm, is it me or does this presents feel different to you guy?" Sailor Mercury asked getting a different feeling then she usually does.

"Yeah, it does feel different, as though moving around wildly." Sailor Mars noted.

"Then be ready for a possible fight when we get there." Sailor Uranus commented, gripping her Space Sword tightly.

Everyone frowned at what she said as they kept running towards the park.

------

-20 minutes later- (NOTE: I know a battle against an Invisible takes a lot less than that, I need to kill time)

"AHHHHH" yelled Roxas as he was hit multiple times by the cursed flying sword homed on to him.

As the Invisible started to appear again, Roxas delivers the finishing blow before it could release a massive shockwave.

"Man, that was hard" Roxas panted from exhaustion and injuries.

Roxas looked around the once-was park, now burnt away and destroyed by the black fires and shockwaves. "Dam it, I couldn't save the park. And I do not envy the person that has to clean this up."

-----

-5 seconds later-

The Sailor Scouts had just turned the last corner to the park.

"Alright, we're here" Sailor Moon said right before stopping dead in her tracks along with everyone else as they saw the devastated park, and Roxas standing in the middle of it all with his Keyblade in his hand.

"What did you do?" Sailor Moon whispered to herself.

Roxas felt their presence and turned around and said, "Huh? What are you guys doing here!?" Roxas was surprised to see them soon.

"Roxas, how could you have destroyed this park?" Sailor Moon asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be helped" Roxas said defensively, thinking differently than the Sailor Scouts.

"So you even admit it, I have to say I never really liked you all that much anyway!" Amara said angrily and she followed it up by attacking.

_Uranus_ _World Shaking_

"What! NO!" Roxas yelled realizing there has been a misunderstanding, and he dodge rolled out of the way of the attack.

"I can't let you destroy this once beautiful park go unjust!" she said tearfully still, sad that it's come to this. She pulled out her scepter.

_Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss_

"Wait no! There's been a ---AHHH" Roxas began but was hit a bright beam of light and feathers he couldn't avoid in time.

Roxas was now on the ground hurt, he still wasn't able to recover from his already bad injuries from the Heartless, and that attack seemed to have more of an effect compared to the other Sailor Scouts attacks.

Sailor Uranus walked to Roxas with her sword in her hands ready, everyone but Trista turned away from what she is about to do. By the time Sailor Uranus gets to Roxas, Roxas has pushed himself up to one knee.

Roxas began "Wait, don't…there's a-"

"Shut up, there's nothing more to say." She said, raising her sword to finish him off.

When brought down her sword down, only inches away from his neck…CHICK! A strange ring shaped, bladed weapon held by a man with blazing, red, spiky hair stopped her Space Sword.

"What the!?" was the only thing she said before being thrown back towards the other scouts.

"Axel?!"

All the sailor scouts turned around and saw he was wearing the same black cloak as Roxas.

"Who are you!?" Sailor Uranus demanded.

"Hmph, the names Axel, A-X-E-l, Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said while spelling out the letters with his fingers and tapping his temple with his forefinger. Then he teleported right behind them with both weapons in hand and blazing, yelled "AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" about to strike and easily finish them off, but Roxas dashed forward and took the blow instead.

Everyone stared at Roxas with shock for taking the lethal blow.

"Roxas, why did you get in the way?" Axel yelled at him.

Roxas replied weakly, quickly losing consciousness, "No, these are the people I told you about. It's a misunderstanding, it was a Heartless did this." Right away, Roxas lost consciousness.

'A Heartless did all this? And we hurt Roxas because of it.' all the Sailor Scouts thought, and they all felt bad for what they did and said to Roxas, especially Sailor Uranus, who had been untrusting of him and treated him badly most of the time since he first came.

"Hey…" Axel spoke up breaking the silence and asked, "…which one of you is Michelle?"

Sailor Neptune blinked confusingly, "Um, I am. How do you know my name?"

Axel bent down over Roxas and slugged him over his shoulder, "Roxas said that you invited him to stay at your place for a while." They all looked at him confused, "Well come on! Lead the way already."

"I did say that, and after what happened now, it the very least we could do. But wait, aren't you at all upset or angry that your friend is hurt because of us?" Sailor Neptune asked still worried for Roxas.

"Heh, heh. So what? It's not as though he's dead and he's just be up and moving to marrow. No worries." Axel replied then thought, 'Heh, he still hasn't told them what we are huh? Whatever works.' "So start leading."

Everyone was quickly taken off guard by his response, but obliged his request. They said their good-byes and the inner scouts went to their own homes while the outers led Axel to their homes.

"Heh, heh. Nice place you got here." Axel commented as he ended their home last with Roxas still out, over his shoulder. "So what, toss him on the couch?"

Amara responded, still feeling bad about Roxas, "I guess, but I would prefer him on a bed instead since he's hurt and all."

"Nah, he'll be fine." Axel said as he put Roxas on the couch. "Oh, this is for Roxas…" Axel reached inside his cloak for a pocket and pulled out an old looking book with a piece of paper inside and put it on a nearby table, "…for a little problem he's having. Heh, heh. See ya."

Before they could say another word Axel was gone, leaving nothing but wisps of Darkness, but soon they vanished as well.

------------------ (TO THE READERS)

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to finish, they were some problems with my computer, but they should be resolved by now, so no worries, I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the few months wait. My laptop caught super virus and there was some sort of problem with Windows 7 so we hard to reprogram the whole thing and it's now Windows XP. Also with finals coming up I've been real swamped because of that damn virus. But now there shouldn't be any more trouble for a long while, so…I'M BACK! For now that is.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning at Michelle's and Amara's apartment when Roxas started to stir, his head was killing him.

'Him again…who is he?' he thought

As he opened his eyes, his blue met purple, just inches away from his face.

"WAAHH!"

Roxas jump a foot in the air and fell over the other side of the couch he was on and landed face first on a carpeted floor. When he reached up for arm of the couch to help get up with to see what it was. When he got up and turned around, yet again, his blue eyes met purple and yelped again, falling flat on his ass.

"Ha ha ha, Roxas you're finally wake!" Hotaru laughed.

"Wha-what the? Hotaru? What are you doing!" Roxas asked while quickly trying to figure out where he is.

"Mama told me to watch you and to let everybody know that you're awake"

"But why were you so close to me?"

"Because I thought it would be funny seeing you wake up and I was right!"

Roxas stares at here questioningly, "Ummm…"

Hotaru starts laughing again, "Ha ha! You should see the look at your face!"

Roxas looked at a nearby mirror and saw his confused face and started to laugh with her.

"So, I see you're awake, huh?"

Roxas turned around to see Michelle standing in a door frame with an apron on.

"Sleep well?" she asked as Hotaru walked past her into the kitchen.

"I don't know, but where am I and how long was I out for?" Roxas asked rubbing the back of his head.

"We're in Amara and my apartment and you've been unconscious for about 7 hours. But enough about that, come into the kitchen."

Roxas got up and followed Michelle to the kitchen where Hotaru, Amara, and Trista were eating.

"Well, looks like somebody's finally awake" Amara said putting her coffee down.

"Good morning Roxas" Trista greeted setting her newspaper aside and asked "How are your injuries?"

"Hey everyone, my injuries healed." There was an awkward silence. "About last night…" Roxas started. Everyone's head drooped.

"We'll be going to the temple shortly to meet up with everyone. Do you mind if we talk about it there with everyone?" Trista asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"In the mean time, why don't you have something to eat breakfast? You must be starving." Michelle asked, offering some toast and jam.

"Not really, I don't need to eat to live. But that doesn't mean I can't eat, and this would be my first breakfast!" Roxas said, a little excited to eat breakfast for the first time.

"Wow! You don't need to eat, that's cool! That means you can't get fat!" Hotaru stated happily.

Roxas picks up a piece of toast and slathers jam on it and takes a bite while everyone watches to see how he will react.

"It's sweet." Roxas stated plainly.

"And…"

"And…crunchy?" Roxas answered, confused by the look of their faces.

Amara sighed "Do you like it?"

"I like it, but I think I like ice cream better"

That threw everyone off for a moment.

After recovering Trista asks "Since you lack the necessity to eat, how often do you eat?"

Roxas answered "I think counting this breakfast; I've eaten 26 times now.

(This is still early in the game and everyone in Organization XIII is still alive)

Trista looked sad at his answer, "How sad, to be able to only eat and taste so rarely." This got everyone else looking sad.

"I don't think so. Whenever I would go to the top of the clock tower I would always get ice cream and watch the sunset as a reward after I finish a mission, Axel calls it the icing on the cake. So I'm okay with it. It's no big deal. Makes it all the better when I do eat." he said happily as he finished his toast. The girls decided to drop it.

"We should get going to the Temple now" Amara decided.

As they were making their way out the door Hotaru remembered the book Axel left, "Roxas, you friend Axel left a book for you on the counter there."

"Oh…" Roxas walked over to where Hotaru indicated and picked up the tattered book, "This is the book Axel talked about."

"What is it?" Michelle asked, like everyone else she had been curious about the old book that the red-headed, Chakram wielder left for Roxas, but decided against looking at its contents.

"Axel said that the answer to our problem would be in this book. I'll look at it at the temple and tell you about it then" said Roxas. They then went to the parking complex under their apartment to their convertible car; it was a rather tight squeeze since there are five of them. Amara and Trista in the front since they were the biggest, and Michelle squeezed next to Roxas in the back with Hotaru on her lap.

"Can we please walk instead!" Roxas pleaded for the thirteenth time.

"NO! AND STOP ASKING ALREADY! " yelled Amara at them while they exited the highway, the guiltily feeling for hurting Roxas gone.

Minutes later they came to a stop in front of the stair steps to Raye's temple.

"Well, that was uncomfortable" said an annoyed Roxas as he stumbles out of the car.

"Quit complaining, we're here aren't we? Besides how else would we have gotten here without walking fifteen miles?" Amara asked already climbing the stairs.

"We could have taken the Corridors of Darkness and get here in an instant, but last time there was darkness around, I ended up getting beat up!" retorted Roxas. And BANG! The guilt hits them again.

"Anyways let's get going. We can talk when we meet up with everybody" Trista concluded and they made their way to the room where they met last time.

"Good morning everyone" Amy greeted as they entered, they drooped their heads as Roxas entered.

There was a long silence that Roxas broke, "I'm sorry everyone!" bowing, remembering what Trista had said about bowing the previous day. Everyone was completely taken back.

"What! Why are you apologizing! We are the ones who hurt you and took Axel's blow for us!" Serena cried out.

"Yeah, but because of me, the park got destroyed and everyone is upset at me. If I was able to take on the Heartless sooner, none of this would have happened." Roxas said in a low tone, remembering the front page of the newspaper Trista had in her hands this morning.

Everyone sighed at him, thinking that this guy is a little too nice for his own good.

"Is there at least anything we can do to make it up to you?" Lita asked.

"Hmmm" Roxas was thinking if he could take advantage of this offer. He still didn't know much about this world, and he still needed to figure out why there is darkness exuding from this city. And that's exactly what he'll ask.

"Yeah, there is something you can do for me."

Everyone looked up at him. In all honesty no one really says yes to those things, they just wave it off.

"Oh really? Heh heh. So what can we do to make it up?" Mina asked, laughing nervously, hoping that what he asks isn't expensive or hard work.

"Tell me about this world, or more specifically this city. There have been signs of Darkness exuding from this city and my real mission if to scout this world and to investigate the Darkness coming from here recently." Roxas explained.

Once again everyone's head droop (that's a lot of drooping) because they knew what it was, even Rini knew, being from the future and all.

"It was Sailor Galaxia." Serena said. They then explained everything that has happen with Sailor Galaxia and the other, being controlled by Chaos to Roxas. It took nearly an hour to explain everything to him.

"Hmm, Chaos, huh?" Roxas said to himself thinking, "Are you sure Chaos is gone?"

"We want to believe it gone, but I doubt it will ever disappear" Raye said sadly.

"Yes, but we will always be there to stop it, and so will others, as long as we have love and justice in their hearts!" exclaimed Serena passionately.

"I think it might be Chaos" Roxas said flatly.

"Huh?" was everyone's response.

"I think Chaos is slowly, but surely pouring it's darkness into this world. But I'll need to make sure" Roxas decided.

"That would make sense if there had to be something for you to be sent here for. And Chaos could be leaking it's darkness into our world at such a rate we wouldn't notice it." Amy concluded.

"Makes sense to me!" came Rini's voice.

Hotaru tugged on Roxas's cloak saying "We can take you to Galaxia's hideout if it will help."

"We could find something there" Michelle told Roxas.

"Great! Let's get going." Roxas said to everyone.

"Alright!" The girls yelled, throw their fist into the air.

As everyone made it outside and were about to leave, the girls felt that feeling of Pure Darkness again which stopped them in their tracks.

Roxas noticing that they stopped turned around and asked "What's wrong you-GAHH!" Out of nowhere like a bolt of lightning a cloaked figure kicked Roxas hard in the guts and sent him sliding 10 feet.

Everyone, alerted, pulls out their Sailor Crystals about to transform, but stopped when Roxas called out "What the- Larxene!" Seeing that Roxas is familiar with, now that they got a good look, the attractive woman with her bright, blond hair pulled back and two strands of hair arcing over her head giving it the appearance of antennas, who was also giggling sadistically, they lowered their stances.

"There you are Roxas!" she said in mocking happy tone. "It's been three days now and Saïx wants to RTC and give him a report."

"And who are YOU!" Amara yelled running in front of Roxas who was struggling to get up, coughing roughly.

She then gave out a very sadistic laugh, "Do you really want to go up against me!" she looked at her determination, "Fine. I'm number XII, the Savage Nymph, Larxene. And if you want to tussle, then bring it!"

"Bring it!" Amara yelled, ready to fight, but Roxas grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh, ha ha ha. That is so funny, why don't you guys just go on about your day? We'll pick this up later, okay?" He then whispered "You do not want to fight against her! SHE. WILL. KILL. YOU. And laugh. You won't find a crueler being than her."

"Okay, Larxene. What did you want again?" he asked.

She sighed and said with an evil grin on her face, "Saïx wants you to return now and give a report on what you have so far, and I volunteered to come get you since you and Xion are the only ones I have seniority over and can do whatever I want, but I can never find that Xion, so you'll have to do for now."

Roxas laughed nervously "He he. Okay." He could see that the other girls wanted to help him, but shook his head repeatedly and he and Larxene entered through the Corridors of Darkness.

Everyone but Amara, Trista, and barely Michelle, were in each other's arm shaking with fear.

"She's a very scary lady" Rini said while clinging to Serena's legs. That was something everyone agreed on.

(At the Castle that Never was)

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roxas's voice could be heard as Larxene opened the portal elsewhere other than the Grey Area so she can "play" with Roxas before they head over to Saïx to give his report. (Poor Roxas)


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas came limping into the Gray Area with three deep gashes along his face, what looked like a high-heel boot mark next to it and many rips and tears on his cloak, behind him was Larxene, looking like the happiest person in the world, that is if she had a heart to feel happiness (note: since they are at the World that Never was, that's not saying much). As usual, Saïx was staring at Kingdom Hearts with all its glory.

"Hey Saïx! I've brought little Roxy like you asked!" Larxene yelled cheerful across the room.

When Saïx turned around he saw the state Roxas was in, he ordered "Number XIII, Explain your injuries!"

When Roxas heard the command he glanced nervously and Larxene to see an angry, annoyance in her eyes, he started stammering "W-w-well you see..."

But Larxene interrupted by coming behind Roxas and hugged his face to her chest saying in dramatic voice "Oh it was horrible! When I arrive to go fetch him for you, Little Roxy was surrounded by Heartless, all hurt and cut up! If I didn't show when I did, my poor Little Roxy wouldn't be here with us now!" while all the while stroking Roxas's head like as if he was a poor, defenseless animal.

Saïx raised an eyebrow in question and asked "And the high-heel boot mark?"

"Um-ahhhh…There were other girls with him, they must have done it. What has their world succumbed to, young, beautiful women like them hurting my Little Roxy?" Larxene lied while hugging Roxas even closer to her chest, hoping Saïx would buy it.

Saïx closed eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose for a few seconds and sighed "Roxas please give me your report."

Larxene dropped Roxas like a rock and he fell to the floor, after standing back a little wobbly and gave his report, saying that he may have found a lead that there was a person using the Power of Darkness who was recently disposed of and that he was about to check out her old lair. He decided to hold back the information about the Sailor Scouts until he learned more about them.

"Hmph, not at all surprising that she succumbed to the Darkness. For now go check on your lead and see where you'll go from there. But I think I'll temporarily assign you a partner."

Roxas then felt as though all the pain he had just went through didn't go in vain "R-really! Can it be Xion or Axel!"

Saïx replied "No. Xion is on a mission, and Axel is free. But I think I'll assign Larxene to be your partner since you two seemed to get along so well together."

Number XII and XIII yell at the exact same time "WHAT!" then they glared at each other, then at Saïx.

"You heard me! Now go resupply if you need to and get going." Saïx said impatiently.

Roxas walked off mumbling as he went to go get resupplied while Larxene was still shocked and asked in a pleading tone "B-but, why me?"

"You can say that this is a punishment to assaulting Roxas. I warn you, don't do it again while you are together. He is too vital to the Organization. And if you do, you will have to answer to the Superior."

Larxene gulped upon hearing that she'll have to answer to the Superior if she were to hurt Roxas again.

"Understood."

She then went and quickly got resupplied and she and Roxas were about to go through the Corridors of Darkness when Saïx called out, "Oh, while you are assigned a partner, you will be in command and have full control of the mission and can order your assigned partner anything that is needed to complete it Roxas."

Larxene's eyes widened upon hearing that she has to listen to Roxas's orders.

"Fine, let's get going already and get it over with." Roxas said, hoping the quicker he progresses through the mission, the sooner can NOT be with The Savage Nymph.

"GRRRRRR!"

And so numbers XII and XIII departed via the Corridor of Darkness. (Don't you love saying that word; via.)

"…If I had a heart I'd hate you."

"I know you would."

Unknown to all, even to the Superior, something unbelievable happened; a large grin appeared on Saïx's face at the thought of how crazy Larxene will be during the mission.

"You know, with the knowledge the Earth could be in impending doom, I'm not that panicked over it!" Lita states while lying down on the carpeted floor at Raye's temple.

It was evening now and twilight was settling in. Rini and Hotaru are outside playing, Michelle went home to see if she can fix up the sofa into a make-shift bed for Roxas, Raye's sweeping outside the temple, Serena is on the floor snoozing, and Amy went home to pick up the study plans she made for everyone to use for their summer assignments. All in all, they were waiting for Roxas to return.

"Why do you think that?" Amara questions her.

"You know, I sort of feel the same way!" exclaims Mina.

"Perhaps because Roxas is here. He seems to have a firm understanding of situation and how to handle it" Trista explains.

Lita and Mina blinked.

"Wow, you pretty much hit the bulls-eye. Good job." Lita says giving her a thumps up.

Trista nods and says "Thank you."

"Okay, so we know the worst case scenario, but we don't really know how bad it is. We could possibly handle it with or without his help." Amara says, voicing her opinion.

"Why are you always so reluctant when it comes to help?" Mina asks nearing her face to hers as though something fishy is happening.

"I ask myself that every day." Michelle says as she enters room with Amy, Raye, Rini, and Hotaru behind her. Serena wakes up from all the noise.

"Wha-, huh? Is he back yet?" Serena asks barely awake.

"No, not yet meatball head" Raye says to her while sitting down.

"That woman that came for him was terrifying!" Rini exclaimed fearful, remembering the last time they saw said boy; everyone shuddered at the thought of the sadistic woman.

"You know, I was beginning to trust Roxas until that person showed up, now I'm thinking. He said that it was his 'mission' to find the darkness, and two people appeared in the same cloak as Roxas which could be their uniforms. That means he must be with some group or organization, and if they're more people like that crazy chick working with them, then maybe he's not what he seems."

Trista responded "But if I recall, he did warn you about her. And that Axel man, he seemed nice enough even after we attack his friend."

Michelle nodded "Yes, perhaps she is just simply erratic, and hopefully the only one in their group or organization like that.

"And he said his mission is to stop the Darkness and his mission must have been assigned by whoever's in charge." Ami concluded.

Trista said concluded, "We are trying jumping to conclusion to soon with too little information; we have to learn more to confirm anything. If we're lucky, we might not even have a problem at all, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down, Roxas may be friendly, but the others we have to watch out for."

Then they all felt Pure Darkness right outside the temple.

"Good he's back, prefect timing."

"Okay, we're her. Larxene, they don't know we're Nobodies so don't mention anything like that." Roxas ordered as they stepped out in front of the temple.

"Got it."

"Oh, also don't hurt anybody, especially those girls from before."

Larxene frowned, but then a devilish smile appeared on her lips, "Got it."

'Wait, that was too easy' Roxas thought before realizing and said, "And don't kill them!"

"Damn it!" the Savage Nymph swore as they entered the temple and headed towards the room he was in last.

As he opened the door he heard everyone greet him and saw Rini and Hotaru getting up and heading toward him to greet him.

"Hey Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" Rini said his name, both little girls paling even more every time she says his name while staring at the tall woman behind him.

"Hi Rini and Hotaru!" (blink) He looked at the spot they were standing at only to have them disappear under the table.

"What's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Serena asked with everyone's attention on the two shaking children, obviously they didn't see Larxene from their positions.

"I-i-it's h-her!" Hotaru stuttered while pointing at the door as Larxene entered the room in tow of Roxas. Everyone stared at her for a second as they felt the blood leave their face.

"Yeah, I can explain this so let's all take a deep breath before someone gets hurt." Roxas explained, "Larxene is kind of in trouble and as punishment she has been temporarily been assigned to this mission with me in command and has to do everything I say. The reason this is a suitable punishment for her is, I assume, because she doesn't like in the very least and because she likes to hurt me but now she can't which is probably the real punishment along with taking orders from me."

They all looked at Larxene, who at this point is glaring at Roxas with daggers in her eyes; the girls all moved away from her.

"Don't worry, I ordered her not to hurt or kill anyone."

They looked at her again to see her this time banging her head on the wall out of frustration. They breathed out in relieve but didn't let down their guard completely.

Amara looked at Trista and Michelle for a moment and opened her mouth to say but before she could Serena went up to Larxene and started shaking her hand in the same fashion she did with Roxas, only this time she hoped that this would get her on her good side.

"Hi there nice to meet you but last time we didn't get properly acquainted, I'm Serena!"

Larxene was pretty taken back by her enthusiasm, she smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Number XII, The Savage Nymph, Larxene" she said with a fake sweetness in her voice as she began to crush Serena's hand in the handshake. By now Serena was on her knees, withering in pain as she cried in pain and Amara looked like she was ready to attack.

"Larxene, what did I say! Stop hurting her!" Roxas said forcefully.

Larxene ceased her actions and picked up Serena and held her in an embrace "What every do you mean? I'm only making a new friend" she said, still never losing that fake sweetness in her voice from before.

"I heard what Saïx said before we left. If you disobey orders you'll have to deal with the Superior!"

At this Larxene put her down, crossed her arms and humph. Roxas and Amy went to check on Serena's hand to find out that Larxene broke a couple of her fingers.

"She broke her middle and index finger! Get the first-aid kit I can bandage it up then we can take her to the hospital." Amy reported, with her being able to tell from her dream and studying to be a doctor. Everyone looked very displeased and worried about Larxene's actions.

"Don't worry; I can take care of that. Here, give me your hand." Roxas said confidently. Everyone watched curiously as Roxas took her injured hand and placed them in between both of his hand, she flinch in pain as he touched her hand, and he called out "Cura!" There was a bright green flash and flowery bell appeared for a moment over her hand, but as a quickly in appeared it disappeared, he then asked, "Better?"

Serena almost instantly stopped cry, "Yeah, (sniff) it's as though the pain was never there. Thank you!" she said in appreciation.

"Wow"

"Amazing"

"Impressive"

"Pretty"

Michelle, Amy, Trista, and Mina said in respective.

Rini and Hotaru started to come out of their hiding place under the table.

"So Great and Noble Commander" Larxene began sarcastically, "Let's get this mission started, Saïx said he would send for me most probably after we investigate that place you mentioned in your report. The sooner, the better."

Amara agreed with her, "Yeah, I really want to get this over with if it gets rid of her" she said with venom in her voice for the woman.

"No" Roxas said with everyone gawking at him, glaring in Amara and Larxene's case.

"He's right," Trista agreed, "We don't know what we are going to face in there. Even to our displeasure, we should wait till morning and rest up seeing as its night now."

Roxas nodded his head, "Think of it as this, instead of starting now and begin to investigate, stop, sleep, and continue our investigation, we sleep now and start and finish our search of the old lair in one fell swoop. Sound a bit better?" everyone groaned but reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine. But what about the sleeping arrangements?" Amara asked, trying to keep this she-devil as far away from her home as possible.

"I did make a make-shift bed out of the couch, table and some cushions, she and Roxas could sleep together." She answered her while she walked to Hotaru and while Amara, Roxas, Larxene were flabbergasted by her answer, "Sweetie, would you like to sleep over at Rini's and Serena's home tonight?"

She nodded vigorously and went and sat down next to said people.

"Okay fine, let's get this over with!" Amara, Roxas and Larxene said at the same time, and said people glared at each other in annoyance.

Trista just sighed "troublesome."

"Okay, okay, let's get going." Michelle said trying to keep them calm before they start tearing each other's throats out and seeing them like that could be by all sense of the word literally.

"Bye everyone" They waved each other off.

"They are so going to kill each other by tomorrow morning" Luna and Artemis said what was on everyone's mind.

They had finally made it to Amara and Michelle's apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Well we ate before you guys showed up and I'm assuming you guys still don't need to eat so let's head on to bed now." Trista strongly suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is that the bed that we're going to sleep on?" Larxene asked bluntly and rudely while pointing at the make shift bed.

"Yes, it is. I'll leave you two to decide how you'll sleep in it together" Michelle answered while she and the other walked to their rooms, leaving them alone.

She looked at Roxas who flinched on eye contacted and he gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's get this over with." With that said the both started their way to the makeshift bed when a book fell out of Roxas's pocket, Roxas gasped as Larxene looked and picked the book with the Organization's symbol clear as day on the front.

"Roxas, where did you get this book from?" she ask suspiciously.

"Um…from the Organization's library." Roxas answered, fearing that she'll figure out what he's doing and report it to Saïx who might get…_mad._

She simply blinked a couple of time, "Wait! We have a library?" she asked.

"I know, right! Who knew!"

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"We are not having a friendship moment, got it little brat."

"Oh, hell no.

With that Roxas put the book back in his pocket and they got into bed.

It was a few hours later when Larxene woke up, and when she woke up, she discovered Roxas all snuggled up right next to her, his head resting on her breast like a little brother and older sister might be like if they ever were asleep in the same bed.

"Aw, how sweet…I hate sweet"

And a flash of lightning swarmed her hand which woke up Roxas and he realized the position he's in.

'Son of a bitch' were his final thoughts before Larxene went to bed happy and relieved while Roxas was, well, let's just say he's not going to be sleeping in a bed tonight, as a matter-a-fact, he's not even going to sleep right-side-up.

-Author's notes-

Man, Larxene is so cruel, like you could tell in Kingdom Hearts: CoM, but even so much more in Kingdom Hearts: Re CoM where you can hear their voices and body movement.

Sorry about the long wait, after school I had to get a job which was pretty tough. Who knew working at a bakery can be so tough, and then HALO: REACH came out, but that's just making excuses, the truth is I just got a bit lazy, but after seeing quite a few emails asking when the next chapter would be up, I just said "Aw hell, okay I'll get back to it, FOR THE READERS!"

Oh, by the way, HALO: REACH…best…game…ever, especially if you love HALO or first-person shooters, which I happen to be for both.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N…Okay everybody, time to explain some things! First off I originally started this story because my sister's friend (both of whom were 10 at the time) is into Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon and she found out that I like Kingdom Hearts and interested in writing, so my sister convinced me (didn't take much work mind you) to work with her friend to make this crossover. She knew all the stuff about Sailor Moon and plenty in Kingdom Hearts to get by at the time while I knew more than plenty about KH, so she supplied to be all the information about Sailor Moon and told me what she wanted the plot to be. So over the months I wrote the direction she wanted the story to go, but as a 10 year old of course she quickly lost interest of the story entirely, so the writing stopped. But during the month of August I received an overwhelming (in my opinion) total of 32 reviews, follows, fav story, fav author, and PM messages for me to continue the story. So in quilt of leaving you guys hanging for 2 years, I have done research on my own on Sailor Moon and holy crap things got weird! Guys turn into girls, cousins aren't cousins…and more! Anyways, for you guys, I have continued to do this story without the girl that really started this! Ta Da. So this chapter is not really filled with that much, but the way the chapter ends, well I had to end it there. But fear not, as I post this now I am already more than half-way through the next chapter and have a better idea where this story will go. So with me doing full time college and no job, expect the next chapter to be posted next weekend. So hoping I commit to what I just said, I present the next chapter to you!

7:00 a.m.

Trista, being an early riser, stepped out of her bedroom already fully dressed and began to do a little of some morning stretches. When she went to go check on Roxas and Larxene, she discovered that Larxene was sleeping in the bed alone with a peaceful look on her face. She looked around for Roxas but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked back at Larxene who was beginning to stir, and decided to wake her up.

She started nudging her shoulder, but she brushed it off, trying to go back to deep sleep. After the first failed attempt, she decided to try calling out her name softly. That got a better response as she was now sitting herself up. She started stretching her arms and back, and let out a satisfied sigh while all the while looking very happy and content…then she looked at Trista and all that seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Good morning Larxene, did you sleep well last time?" Trista asked, trying to be polite and hoping to get on the woman's good side if there is any so that future cooperation would be easier.

"I was till I saw your face now."

Trista was so shocked by her manners that she forgot the reason she woke her up in the first place.

"I was just trying to be polite! Is this how you treat your host after they were kind enough to give you a place to sleep for the night!?" she demands in an angry tone, and Trista isn't the kind that goes around getting angry easily.

Larxene's responds by rolling her eyes and says sarcastically with a sigh, "Fine! Thank you for asking, I slept marvelous last night. How of you, my dear hostess?"

"Fine, thank you. Now if you excuse me…" she says with annoyance and leaves into the kitchen. She hears muffled noise towards the kitchen, but out of the bad mood ignores it.

She opens the cupboard and pulls out a kettle and begins to fill it to the with water, she hears muffling noise and continues to ignore it, thinking it was Larxene trying to annoy her, when the kettle was full, she put it on the stove and sat sad down at the kitchen table and became deep in thought.

She has no idea what her problem is, it takes a lot more than just a couple of insults to get under her skin, but Larxene seemed to do it so casually and effortless and she had her steaming mad right off the bat.

She heard the whistle blowing from the kettle and removed it from the stove and dug through the cupboard again, but this time for a mug and teabag. She got her favorites and turns around to find Larxene at the table reading a book.

'_When did she get in here?' _she thought to herself, Larxene came in without making so much a noise.

Trista pretends to not notice her presence and sat down at the table with the kettle, mug and teabag and start making her tea. Trista took a quick peek at her after she put her tea bag into her mug; she still had her nose in that book.

Larxene takes notice and moves her book down and Trista quickly looks away hoping she didn't get caught, she tried to get a feel of Larxene, either she didn't notice or she's pretending to have not to. Trista mentally sighs to herself, she tried to read the title of the book, but failed and now she was getting curious.

About a minute later when her tea was ready, Trista removes the teabag and takes a sip, satisfied, she places her teabag away and was about to take another sip when Larxene stands up and takes her mug away without spilling.

"Hey! What are you doing? Do you mind giving me back my tea?" she asks angrily.

She ignores her and places her tea on the counter and rummages through the cupboards, quickly pulling out the shaker she was looking for.

"What!? Don't you dare put those peppers in my drink…" but it was too late, she started shaking red and black pepper into her tea and just like that, her morning was completely ruined. Larxene went to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk and poured some into her ruined tea.

A large tick mark appeared on Trista's temple and she was about to have a word full with the woman until she place her mug in front of her and sat down completely oblivious to her anger.

She opens her mouth, but before her voice came Larxene said in a calm voice without looking up from her book, "Try it, it's a lot better than what people would think."

Trista released the held back breath that she didn't know she was holding and gave her an angry, but questioning stare.

"Just try it will you? Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't knock it till you try it'?"

Despite the defiant look on her face she, she brought her mug to her lips, held her breath to taste as little as possible and took a sip. Preparing herself for the bad taste, she was surprised to find that she couldn't even taste the peppers and found herself breathing through her nose better as though she got rid of a sinus. The milk and peppers mixed with the flavor of the tea and gave it an exotic flavor.

"It's good?" Trista asked in surprise.

Trista waited for Larxene to retort back to her or something, but she just continued to read her book.

There was a long pause of silence. For minutes, they both just sat there, Trista drinking her tea, Larxene reading her book. It was then when Trista finished her tea when she decided to break the silence.

"Larxene, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I thought you were doing that to spite me."

Larxene still didn't look up from her book, "It's fine, I don't really care."

That was when Trista became curious about the blond woman, "How did you ever find out about this recipe?"

"I liked to experiment to with my coffees and tea sometimes. See if I can ever create a better flavor than the last."

"Hmm, I think I'm going to have another cup of your recipe, would you like some too?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Why not? I thought you liked it."

"Because I don't ever need to drink or eat, so why bother?" she replied, still refusing to remove her eyes from her book.

"I am aware of this from Roxas, but he still eats and drinks from time to time."

Larxene finally put her book down and looked Trista hard in the eyes and asked "Do I look like Roxas to you?"

"Well no, but…" but she was interrupted by Larxene.

"Exactly, I'm not Roxas." And with that, she picked up her book and blocked everyone out just as Amara and Michelle came in the room.

"What's going on?" Amara asked looking between Trista and Larxene.

Trista sighs before answering, "Nothing." Then as a second thought at the reminder of said person "Where is Roxas anyways?"

"I thought he would be in here with you…" Michelle began, but was interrupted by a loud muffled sound that Trista's been hearing all morning, followed by Larxene snapping her fingers, then a crash at the kitchen door as Roxas falls from the ceiling all tied up with rope and a high heeled boot in his mouth.

Michelle hurries to Roxas and asks "Roxas, what on Earth were you doing up there?"

Still gagged, Amara came and quickly pulled the shoe out of his mouth.

"GAHHHHHH!" he gaged after having a high heeled feminine footwear crammed down his throat.

A small sorry was heard from Amara as she started to untie Roxas from the rope.

When freed from his binding, Michelle gives him a stern, questioning look, and he looks from her to Amara, Trista, and stops at Larxene.

Roxas says with a sigh "Umm, just hanging around with my foot in my mouth I guess, heh."

Everyone, save for Larxene, gave him a questioning look and said "huh?"

"Nothing." He answered a little too quickly.

Roxas remembered last night, how Larxene finished tying him up and stuffing her shoe in his mouth, sinking her knives through his clothes into the ceiling to keep him hanging, the look of her face with that demented smile plastered all over her face, trying to not giggle too loudly.

He shuddered loudly.

Larxene rolls her eyes as she's got more than enough she can handle right now, closes her book and moves to the other room, picking up her high heeled boot and dragging a whimpering Roxas by the hood.

Noticing the book she left behind and curious about what Larxene has been all this time, Trista picked up the book and looked at the title. Wide eyed and with an audio gulp, she carefully sets the book down and makes a mental note to warn the other with much emphasis needed to not get on Larxene's bad side.

(A/N: I'll leave what the book was to your imagination; some of you might even know what it is…okay fine, it's a book authored by Marquis De Sade. It's the book she read in the KH: COM manga, the guy is an infamous French writer known for his sadistic literature)

Larxene continued to drag Roxas into the living room and dropped him in a thud in front of the make-shift bed, sitting herself down in front of him with her legs crossed and glaring down on him.

"Time to get serious" she said to him and Roxas now sitting up-right, "You're in charge of this mission still, remember, what are we going to do next oh fearless leader?"

Roxas paused for a moment trying to recollect himself, "Hmm, let's see. We found out where the source of darkness is possible coming from. It's from an old enemy's base of the Sailor Scouts. The enemy was a woman that was trying to use the power of darkness, but they defeated her…and now they are going to take us there to investigate."

"The Sailor-who?" Larxene asked thinking how ridicules the name is.

"Um, local heroes around here, is all" Roxas answered with a nervous laugh, he still wasn't sure if he should reveal their identities yet.

"Okay, whatever, so what are we investigating for then?"

"For the darkness of course."

Larxene palms her face, "No I mean what are you expecting to find? Heartless, a pathway to the realm of darkness, those Scout's old enemy, some new third-party enemy? What? Something is causing all this and we need to make a plan, we can't just recklessly charge in there! I mean what kind of moron would just do that?"

"…Heh heh, yeah right. Who would be dumb enough to do that?" Roxas replied scratching the back of his head, thinking about how he's done that on every mission he's had and the consequences it brought upon him.

"Okay, do you have any ideas?" Roxas asked her.

"Hmm, first off we need to lose the girls when we get to the base, they'll only get in the way if they can't defend themselves if there are Heartless there. We can't babysit them and take them on if there are just the two of us."

"…Um, what if they can defend themselves and fight?"

"Why? It's pointless to be thinking 'ifs' when we know they can't."

"Well, let's say that I have something that can give them a power boost" he said, poking his index fingers together.

Larxene is starting to get annoyed at him now, "Why in the world would we give those girls a power boost for?"

Uh-oh, he going to have to tell her the truth now about the Scouts.

With a loud gulp he said, "Those girls are really the Sailor Scouts and they have powers to fight against the darkness."

Larxene raised a blond eyebrow, "Why didn't you mention that in your report to Saïx?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to them, they're nice people. Please don't tell Saïx." Roxas pleaded.

Larxene just stared at him with a blank expression on her face, and then her pink lips curled in a smile.

"Sure, no problem!" she said in a sweet voice.

"R-really? You really won't tell?" Roxas completely surprised with so little convincing used that she agreed.

She then cupped his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, only inches apart when she started shaking his face side to side.

She said in the fakest sweet and innocent voice he's heard yet, "Why would I ever do such a thing like that!? You care for your little girlfriends so why wouldn't you want to protect them. If or when Saïx learns of this he'll be furious and you'll get hurt, and as your senior I have to protect you and not watch you dig yourself deeper down the hole you dug yourself in."

She pulled him up and place him between her legs and wrapped her arms around him softly and continued, "I wonder what he'll do to you for withholding vital information on a recon mission?" she asked as she began to rock back and forth, "Beat you? Maim you? Perhaps throw you out of the Grey Area's window? Oh I can see him grinding his teeth now!" she said really sexily. "His eyes beginning to glow, that massive claymore in his hand, ready to bash you in!"

Roxas was beginning to shake a lot between legs now.

"So no, I'm not going to tell him, cause he has his ways of finding, he will eventually. But in the mean time you just dig deeper in that hole of yours. I'm not going to get in trouble at all because you're the one in charge of this mission, which means you take full responsibility for everything that happens now."

She stood up, picked up her high heeled boot, slipped it on, and headed back to the kitchen to get her book to see Amara, Michelle and Trista sitting as still as statues looking petrified . She picked up her book and headed up to the balcony to continue reading her book.


End file.
